TRISTAN WINCHESTER THE FINAL CHAPTER
by GAGAZILLABOY94
Summary: THE FINAL CHAPTER OF TRISTAN WINCHESTER


sam and dean just killed lucifer but sam and dean payed the ultimate price =there lives tristan cries cradiling sam's body in his arms around rubble dean's body is not far away

sam:tristan.......listen.....to....me....

tristan: don't you do this to me dad ! don't you leave me !

sam: i love you tris but i-but i gotta go i'm sorry i never got to give you a normal childhood

tristan smiles tears streaming down his face

tristan:screw my childhood

sam: i love you tristan and i always will-

and with that sam passes away tristan starts sobbing cluching sam's lifeless body in his arms tristan looks over at dean he carefully lays sam down and walks to dean

tristan:dean?

dean:is he-is he dead ?  
tristan nods tears streaming down his face

dean:then i'm going too ........damn it tris-

dean takes a long hiccupy breath

dean:don't cry tris

tristan:i love you uncle dean

dean smiles

dean:are we done with this chick flick moment

tristan smiles noding

dean:love you too tris

and with that dean passes on tristan starts sobbing agian cluching dean's body in his arms

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE DAY LATER

lawrence kansas cemetary

tristan looks at the two graves

Sam winchester/Dean winchester

tristan walks towards the two graves bobby walks towards tristan bobby's eyes are

red he has been crying

bobby:you okay tristan

tristan kneels down ans puts flowers by the tombstones tristan gets up looking at the sky and smiles a sad smile

tristan:see you around bobby

bobby:you gonna be okay

tristan nods and walks away

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I MONTH LATER

tristan is at the bar having his 7th beer he is drunk he stumbles out of the bar and lights a cigarette he stumbles to his car tristan is a mess

later

tristan is in a motel room curled up in bed clutching a bottle of beer in his hand he is sobbing tears streaming down his face

tristan:m sorry sammy i'm sorry sammy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAM AND DEAN'S GRAVES

suddenlly hands pop out of the ground dean and sam climb out of the ground taking in deep long breaths they look at each other and nod slowly walking off

later bobby's house

there's a knock at the door bobby opens it sam and dean are standing there

bobby:oh my god

bobby stumbles backwards tears in his eyes

sam:hey bobby

dean:hey bobby that's all you can say

dean walks over to bobby and pulls him in a hug

bobby:what! how?

sam: let us explain

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bobby:so you two were in heaven

both winchester's nod

bobby:how was it?

sam:peacefull

dean:i finally got to rest

sam:jessica was there so was mom and dad

bobby smiles but then frowns

bobby:how and why are you two here

sam:you can see ehat goes on here from heaven and i-

there are tears in sam's eyes

dean:it's okay sam i'll finish tristan is a mess he's getting drunk getting high-

sam:HE'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF !!

sam:i couldn't let that happen so me and dean since we stopped the apocalipse were allowed to return to earth

bobby:are you guys still going to heaven when you finally -

dean:yes

bobby breaths a sigh of relief

bobby:good so what now

dean:we find tristan

sam:he needs his father and uncle

bobby:it's okay sam do you know where tristan is

dean:no that's why we came to you are you still in contact with tristan

bobby nods

bobby:i'll find him boys

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening

tristan enters motel room carring a case of beer he is on the phone

tristan:fine boby if you're so worried about me i'm in georgia at the star one motel room four okay but i'm fine okay......alright bye

tristan puts down the case of beer and pulls out pistol and stares at it and takes a few deep breaths

tristan:this is it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bobby hands sam piece of paper

bobby:this is where he's at

sam:thanks bobby

dean:um bobby where's my car

bobby:with tristan

dean:if he ruined my baby i'll kill him

sam:dean!!

dean:sorry

bobby:there's acar outback you can use

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next night

tristan's motel room

tristan is in bed clutching a bottle of tequlia in his hand and a gun in the other sam and dean are outside the room sam is crying

dean:you ready

sam nods

there's a knock at the door tristan stumbles off the bedand opens it and stumbles back in shock but then gets up and chugs down bottle of alcohol

tristan:either i'm really drunk right now or i'm crazy

sam:hey tristan

tristan:shut up !

tristan throws the bottle across the room it smashes agianst the wall tristan grabs his head screaming

tristan:this isn't real i'm fucking freaming this is a fuckin dream a dream

dean:no kiddo it isn't

tristan pulls out gun

sam:no tristan no don't

tristan:i'm sick of this get out of my head damnit

tristan collapses agianst the wall sobbing the gun pointed to his head

sam slowly walks up to tristan tristan looks up at sam

tristan:dad ?

sam nods tears streaming down his face

sam:yeah tris it's me

tristan drops the gun and pulls sam in to a tight hug sobbing on sam's shoulder

sam:shhh it's okay i'm gonna explain everyhing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

later

tristan is on the bed laying his head on sam's shoulder

tristan:was mom there

tears well up in sam's eyes he smiles nodding

tristan starts crying with a smile on his face

tristan:did she know about your demon blood and everything that's happened

sam:she forgave me said she loved me

tristan:did she know about me

sam:yes she loves you soo much she told me to tell you that tristan smiles he hugs sam

tristan:what is heaven like dad

tristan:it's peacefull

tristan:did you really come back for me

sam:of course

tristan starts sobbing

sam:tris buddy what's wrong

tristan:you sacrifficed mom,eternal peace and happiness for me i love you so much daddy

tristan hugs sam

sam is crying

sam: i did it because i loved you and you needed me

sam picks up beer bottle

tristan:sorry i just became lost a mess i didn't know what to do

sam:it's okay tristan i'm here now and everything is going to be all right you me and uncle dean can have a nice normal life

tristan smiles

dean enters the room

tristan runs to dean and pulls dean in a tight hug

tristan:thank you uncle dean i love you

dean smiles

dean:no problem kiddo that's what family does kay

tristan nods

dean:so sammy any idea how to make tristan back in diapers

tristan:im right here

sam and dean laugh

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 month later

a house lawrence kansas

sam is smiling looking down at baby tristan in crib

sam picks him up

sam i love you buddy

tristan giggles clapping his hands

THE END


End file.
